witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher 3 decision checklist
This page covers the decisions you have to make during and the way they impact the main story. Transition from Prior to starting a new game, one must make a decision of whether or not to simulate a Witcher 2 save, or to import their own. The following choices from The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings have some effect on the events of . * Killing or sparing Aryan La Valette * Siding with either Vernon Roche or Iorveth * Saving Triss in Loc Muinne, or saving Anaïs (if on Roche's path), or helping lift Saskia's spell (if on Iorveth's path) * Saving Síle de Tansarville from the malfunctioning megascope, or leaving her to die * Killing or sparing Letho Simulating a save Choosing to simulate a Witcher 2 save will allow you to manually input the choices made in the previous game via a conversation with Morvran Voorhis during the main quest Imperial Audience. Choosing not to simulate a Witcher 2 save will apply a specific set of choices, as set by the game's developers. These are as follows: * Spared Aryan La Valette * Sided with Vernon Roche * Saved Triss in Loc Muinne * Left Síle de Tansarville to die * Killed Letho Importing a save There is a separate option to import a Witcher 2 save during game set-up, which is located below the "on" and "off" options for simulating a save. Choosing to import will display a list of The Witcher 2 saves that are stored on your device. Selecting one will carry over the choices made in that saved game to The Witcher 3. Note that the list of saves may not necessarily be in chronological order, therefore, care must be taken to ensure that the correct save is selected, so that all the desired choices are carried over. Saves which are "incomplete" will carry over all the choices made thus far in that game, however, the remaining ones will be completed as described above. Importing a save does not differ greatly from simulating one, except that an import bypasses the conversation of the previous game's events with Morvran Voorhis. Furthermore, simulating a save does not carry over cosmetic changes, such as the Blue Stripes neck tattoo which may be obtained in The Witcher 2, whereas importing does. Aryan La Valette Geralt's decision regarding the fate of Aryan La Valette affects a portion of the Broken Flowers main quest. The consequences of this decision are described below: When Geralt approaches the la Valettes' villa, he encounters Morvran Voorhis and Mary Louisa as they are exiting. Mary Louisa greets the witcher and the two have a pleasant chat after which Mary Louisa invites Geralt to join her and Morvran at the races at the Vegelbud estate, as Molly, the chambermaid whom Geralt wishes to speak to, is currently there. When Geralt approaches the la Valettes' villa, Mary Louisa recognizes him as the one who murdered her son. She retreats back to the house, having lost her desire to go to the races. After Geralt's question about Molly, Morvran invites Geralt to the races, but comments that his information regarding Molly is out of date. After Aryan's death, his nephew came to the house to pay his respects, and fell in love with Molly. The two later married, and Molly was made Lady l'Attard. Furthermore, Aryan's nephew and his wife are to inherit the la Valettes' estate which would have otherwise passed to Aryan had he not been killed. Síle de Tansarville Geralt's decision regarding Síle's fate may affect a part of The Great Escape quest. When Geralt and Yennefer break into Deireadh prison to free Margarita Laux-Antille, they encounter a dishevelled and dying Síle in Margarita's cell. Yennefer is able to teleport only herself and one other person, while Síle is too frail to go anywhere on her own, and simply resigns and accepts her fate that she will die in the cell. Síle was torn apart by the malfunctioning megascope and thus does not appear in The Witcher 3. Letho A secondary quest titled Ghosts of the Past becomes available in which Geralt reunites with Letho, and the two witchers go off to punish some traitors. Letho does not appear in The Witcher 3. Prologue The prologue encompasses all of White Orchard. There are no quests here that have an effect on the main story. Act I This act begins when Geralt first arrives in Velen, at the Hanged Man's Tree. The Bloody Baron's men Decision: When first arriving at the Inn at the Crossroads in Velen, the Bloody Baron's men come in and Geralt can decide whether to fight them or not. Fighting the men will result in Geralt being turned away from the Baron's estate and he will have to find an alternate route into the fortress. If Geralt chooses to be upfront and honest and not secretive, or he chooses to buy them drinks, he leaves things peacefully and can get to the Baron's fortress through the front gate. Anabelle's cursed spirit Decision: 'during A Towerful of Mice, bring Anabelle's bones to Graham or bring Graham to her. If Geralt thoroughly investigates the tower, using the lamp, he can refuse Anabelle's request. If Geralt refuses to bring Anabelle's bones to Graham, she asks Geralt to bring Graham to her. But she already doesn't trust Geralt, and reveals herself as a Plague maiden and attacks him. Geralt is able to fight her, but she can't die until the curse is broken. Keira Metz advises Geralt to see Graham about lifting the curse. Geralt goes to Graham and informs him of the curse and Anabelle becoming a Pesta, and that her forgiving Graham can break the curse, but he needs to be there to prove his love to her. They go to the island where they are attacked by wraiths of the victims of the curse, blaming Graham for their misery. They make it to the top of the tower, where the pesta awaits. Graham explains he didn't mean to leave her and that he still loves her, so she asks him to prove it by kissing her. Graham kisses her and, as she returns to human form, dies, reuniting them in death and lifting the curse. Once Geralt acquires the bones, he takes them to the fisherman, Graham. Graham admits his role in allowing the peasants access to the island leading to the massacre, and not knowing his love was still alive when she drank the potion. Geralt gives her bones to Graham to bury and leaves. However, before he gets far, Geralt hears a scream from Graham's cabin, and finds him dead, surrounded by rats with his Anabelle floating over him in her true appearance as a pesta. Now that the bones are off the island, the curse is broken, but now Anabelle is free to roam the world to spread plague and she will almost ruin Kerack. Keira's storyline '''Decision: '''Let Keira go to Radovid, send Keira to Kaer Morhen, kill Keira, or don't complete her quests. This decision presents itself in the quest For the Advancement of Learning, the final quest of Keira Metz's quest line. Following Geralt and Keira's soirée, Keira leaves Geralt and travels to Fyke Isle, having extracted the information that Geralt has not destroyed the laboratory in the tower there. Geralt goes after Keira and confronts her as she emerges from the tower with the mage Alexander's notes in hand. This decision is not presented in a clear-cut manner, but rather the outcome of the ensuing conversation between the two characters determines Keira's fate. The possible consequences are outlined below: Occurs from any sequence of choices that ends with a hostile or insulting remark, such as "''Can't let you do that." or "I don't like two-faced serpents." Attempting to take Keira's notes '''without sending her to Kaer Morhen triggers this outcome. Choices such as "Can't believe we fucked." may lock out the Kaer Morhen option before presenting the choice of whether to let Keira go, or to prevent her from leaving with the notes. Geralt fights and defeats Keira near the tower on Fyke Isle, thus ending the quest, and the sorceress' life. Occurs from any sequence of choices that ends with "Do what you want." or "Do what you think is right" or "Farewell". These will usually be denoted by the dialogue exit icon. Later, Geralt finds out from Triss that Radovid ordered Keira to be captured and then impaled. This triggers the quest A Final Kindness which is otherwise unavailable. Any sequence of choices that ends with "Go to Kaer Morhen." will send Keira to the witchers' keep. To reach this dialogue option, one must be diplomatic, without exiting dialogue and letting Keira go to Radovid, and without being imposing and preventing Keira from making her own decision by trying to take her notes by force. Insulting replies will also lock out this outcome. At Kaer Morhen, Keira saves Lambert from being killed in The Battle of Kaer Morhen quest. It is worth noting that taking the notes from Keira after making the choice to send her to Kaer Morhen, is of no consequence. Also, it is still possible to save Lambert during the battle even if Keira is not present, though Keira's presence guarantees Lambert's survival. If all of Keira's quests are not completed, Geralt will not have the chance to influence her decision, and she will go to Radovid by default. The Whispering Hillock's spirit Decision: Kill the spirit, free the spirit after talking to the Ealdorman, or free the spirit before talking to the Ealdorman. (the latter was once considered by many to be a bug but was confirmed by CD Projekt Red to be an intended consequence). If Geralt kills the spirit (whether through direct fighting or tricking it), the village of Downwarren is safe. The orphans in the bog, however, are taken by the Crones, most likely to be eaten. Anna goes crazy over the loss, but survives, and her husband takes her away from the bog to seek help from far away. If the spirit is freed, it saves the children from the Crones, who are eventually placed in the care of Marabella in Novigrad. However, the spirit attacks Downwarren, killing most of the villagers. The Crones punish Anna for losing the children and curse her as a Water hag. When Geralt removes the curse, Anna dies due to the nature of the curse keeping her alive, and her husband commits suicide over the loss. If the spirit is freed before consulting the Ealdorman, Downwarren will be attacked but Anna will not be turned into a water hag. Additionally a dialogue element will give the impression that the orphans have been saved but this turns out not to be true as there is no reference to the orphans' survival later in Novigrad as there normally is when they are saved. Sarah Decision: '''Help Sarah or evict her from the house. If Geralt helps the Godling, she will still live in the house and she will stop sending nightmares to the dreamer so she can awaken and help Geralt, and in exchange Geralt will convince the banker the house is permanently haunted so he won't try to take it. Sarah and the dreamer room together in the house, becoming friends. If Geralt chooses to evict the godling, he will gather ingredients and use them to drive Sarah out of the house, which will awaken the dreamer. Sarah will appear at Bald Mountain, where she becomes friends with another godling named Johnny. Johnny will berated Geralt for throwing out Sarah, but she admits she is happy with her new friendship. Whoreson Junior '''Decision: Kill or spare him during Get Junior. If Geralt chooses to kill him, during Payback with Ciri they learn he is still alive and now lives on Temple Isle and she wants him to pay for what he did. However, when they arrive at his residence, they learn it's not Whoreson Junior but Dudu, who decided to impersonate him and take over his finances, turning it around into a legitimate business that has doubled in profits. If Geralt spared him, Ciri tracks him down to an area in The Bits to find children pelting rocks at him and calling him names while he sits in an alley. When questioned, he curses Ciri and Geralt, blaming them for his misfortune as he is now penniless. Feeling this is a far worse punishment than she had in mind, Ciri leaves him to his fate. Interrogating Menge Decision Play along with Triss's capture or fight for information on Dandelion. If Geralt tries to trick the guards using Axii, tries to stop Triss being tortured by the hunters, or asks about Dijkstra's treasure, a fight will break out and Geralt and Triss will find a piece of paper indicating Dandelion's location. * If Geralt asks about Dijkstra's stolen treasure, a fight will break out but Geralt will learn the location of the treasure and obtain the key for Dijkstra and he will provide money for Geralt against the Wild Hunt at Kaer Morhen. * If Geralt does not ask, or does not have the opportunity to ask about the treasure, Geralt may find the key, but he won't have the location and Geralt won't get support from Dijsktra against the Wild Hunt at Kaer Morhen. If Geralt sits with Menge and sits through Triss' torture, and stays on topic about Dandelion, Menge will tell Geralt where Dandelion is and burns the paper. Menge then checks on Triss, who has killed her captures and kills Menge. Now or Never Decision 1: Help the mages, or not. This also has an effect on who rules and who wins the war. If Geralt helps Triss smuggle the mages out of the city, the hunters turn their attention to other races, like elves and dwarves, to persecute. Zoltan will not be able to help Geralt rescue Margarita, because the guards will not trust the dwarf. If Geralt chooses to ignore Triss' request in helping the mages, they are rounded up and killed. Zoltan will be able to help Geralt in rescuing Margarita by getting them drunk and Geralt can easily circumvent the prison guards. However, this option locks out A Deadly Plot meaning Radovid will win the war. This also prevents the player from romancing Triss. Decision 2: Tell Triss you love her or not. This has an effect on who Geralt will end up with in the end. She'll leave, but then re-appear shortly and the two will go have sex in the lighthouse. This will lock her in as a romance option. Triss leaves, locking her out of being romanced. Assassins' Quests There are 3 quests under this: A Deadly Plot, An Eye for an Eye, and Redania's Most Wanted. Decision: Complete all 3 quests or not. Completing all 3, along with a choice later on in Act III, will unlock Reason of State which will decide who rules and who wins the war as well as Temeria's status. The option to later assassinate Radovid V is locked out and therefore Radovid will win the war, Emhyr will be killed for losing, and Temeria will no longer exist as a country. The Last Wish Decision 1: Help Yennefer or not. This will unlock the option at the end of the quest to romance her. This will lock out the option to romance Yennefer. Decision 2: Tell Yennefer you still love her or not. The two will profess their love for each other and kiss, locking in Yennefer as a romance option. This will lock her out of being romanced. Possession Decision: Help Cerys an Craite or ignore the quest. This quest must be done before Act III or else it will fail. This (along with the completion of The Lord of Undvik) will open up the chance to do King's Gambit which will determine who becomes the ruler of Skellige. King's Gambit is locked out and Svanrige an Tuirseach becomes the new ruler of Skellige. The Lord of Undvik Decision: Help Hjalmar an Craite or ignore the quest. This quest must be done before Act III or else it will fail. This (along with Possession) will open up the chance to do King's Gambit which will determine who becomes the ruler of Skellige. King's Gambit is locked out and Svanrige an Tuirseach becomes the new ruler of Skellige. Furthermore, its presumed that both Hjalmar and Cerys are dead. King's Gambit Prerequisites: Possession and The Lord of Undvik Decision: Help Cerys an Craite, Hjalmar an Craite, or no one. This quest must be done before Act III or else it will fail. The true culprit behind the attacks is revealed and Cerys will be crowned Queen of Skellige. She will then forgo raiding other countries to focus on the Isles, making them prosper under her leadership. The true culprit behind the attack is never revealed but by shedding the blood of the remaining berserkers he clears the family name and is crowned King of Skellige. He will then increase raids against Nilfgaard, even at the cost of his people's lives. The an Craite name never recovers and Svanrige an Tuirseach is crowned King of Skellige. His mother tries to have her son pledge himself, and therefore Skellige, to Nilfgaard, much to the other Jarls' dismay. However, he goes against his mother's agenda and instead unites all the clans against their sworn enemy. He ends up replacing the Isle's elective monarchy with a hereditary one, killing some of his people to do so. Act II This act starts after all leads in Velen, Novigrad, and Skellige have been exhausted and Geralt realizes Uma may have something to do with Ciri. Note that the point of no return, which will close and/or fail some quests, is when Geralt heads to the Isle of Mists. Blood on the Battlefield Decision 1: Cheer up Ciri by drinking or having a snowball fight. Note that this counts towards what will happen to Ciri in the end. This will lead to Geralt trying to cheer Ciri up by consuming some alcohol, but this doesn't help take her mind off what happened and will count as a negative mark towards Ciri's ending. Geralt will start a snowball fight with Ciri, cheering her up and getting her mind off things. This will count as a positive mark towards Ciri's ending. Decision 2: Take Ciri to see her father or go straight to Velen. This will ultimately decide which alive ending Ciri will get if enough positive marks are obtained. This will put Ciri on the path to become Empress of Nilfgaard but only if 3 positive marks are obtained and Nilfgaard wins the war. : This will count as a negative mark towards Ciri's ending. : This will count as a positive mark towards Ciri's ending. If Geralt decides to not take Ciri to see her father and more positive than negative marks are obtained (or equal amount), Ciri will choose to become a witcher in the end. Act III This act begins immediately after Blood on the Battlefield, when Geralt and Ciri head to Bald Mountain to exact revenge. Final Preparations Decision: Go with Ciri to meet the Lodge of Sorceresses or let her go alone. Note that this counts towards what will happen to Ciri in the end. Ciri will lose confidence in herself and this will count as a negative mark towards her ending. Ciri will gain confidence in herself and this will add a positive mark towards her ending. Blindingly Obvious Decision: Be diplomatic with Sigismund Dijkstra or fight him. This in turn will decide who rules and who wins the war. Dijkstra will be happy with the information and will give the secondary quest Reason of State if the Assassins' Quests were completed. This will mean Radovid V will win the war, Emhyr will be killed for losing, and Temeria will no longer exist as a country. Reason of State Prerequisites: See Assassins' Quests in Act I. Decision: Don't help, let Dijkstra kill his co-conspirators, or defend the Temerian patriots from Dijkstra. Radovid V will win the war, Emhyr will be killed for losing, and Temeria will no longer exist as a country. Thaler, Vernon Roche, and Ves are killed. Dijkstra takes over the Northern Realms and wins the war, causing Emhyr to be killed, and Temeria is claimed by the North, losing its status as a country. The 3 Temerian patriots live and Dijkstra is killed. This will cause Emhyr to win the war (and he'll kill off his opposition) and Temeria becomes a vassal state under Nilfgaard. If other requirements are met with Ciri, she will become Empress with this choice. Child of the Elder Blood Decision: Let Ciri take out her frustration or not in Avallac'h's laboratory. Note that this counts towards what will happen to Ciri in the end. This will weaken Ciri's resolve, earning a negative mark towards her ending. Geralt and Ciri will have fun wrecking the place, strengthening Ciri's resolve. This will count as a positive mark towards her ending. Skjall's Grave Decision: Go with Ciri to visit Skjall's grave or not. Note that this counts towards what will happen to Ciri in the end. The two find and bury Skjall and Ciri feels a bit better after being allowed to grieve for him. This will add a positive mark towards her ending. This will count as a negative mark towards Ciri's ending. Category:The Witcher 3 ar:قائمة اختيارات الويتشر 3